De vacaciones en México
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Hace tiempo que España quiere ver a sus dos mejores amigos, y por eso aprovecha una conferencia mundial para reunirse con ellos e irse de vacaciones en México
1. Chapter 1

De vacaciones en México

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que España no veía a sus dos mejores amigos, se veían en las conferencias mundiales, pero no pasaban de ahí, y siempre se decían entre los tres que debían verse un día de estos, pero por las obligaciones de una nación, no se podía.

Minutos antes de la conferencia mundial llevada a cabo en México, le avisaron a España que su rey le llamaba urgentemente

"Que desea su alteza" el español como siempre, sonreía al hablar con el rey

"Me he dado cuenta que has hecho un muy buen trabajo ayudándome con España, es por eso que he decidido darte vacaciones en México, pero regresas a España en cuanto te lo pida"

"¿En serio?" Antonio casi se desmaya de la alegría, pero logro calmarse. "Muchas gracias su alteza, pero ¿Quién lo ayudara en mi ausencia?"

"De eso yo me encargo, tu mientras relájate" dicho esto, El rey colgó. España sabía que era una muy buena oportunidad para verse con Francia y Prusia y no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su cara. Se dirigió a la conferencia mundial, lo malo era que no sabía donde era exactamente, pero todo gracias a Romano, pudo hallar el lugar.

Ya dentro, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a México para preguntarle si ya habían llegado Francia o Prusia.

"Mexi-chaaan" el español corrió al lado de la mexicana para saludarla de dos besitos y todo ese rollo

"Hola España, que bueno que tu si viniste, ¿Qué deseas?"

"Nada mas busco a Francia y a Prusia, ¿no sabes si ya llegaron?"

"Ya llegaron, pero no se a donde fueron, ve a buscarlos" México sonrió

"Iré a buscarlos, ahorita nos vemos" España le sonrio igual y se alejo de ella. Lo que dijo fue cierto, ya que como al minuto de buscar, encontró a sus amigos

"Bonjour Espagne, te estábamos buscando" Francia le dijo

"Si, ¿Dónde estabas?" le siguió Prusia

"Queria decirle que voy a tener vacaciones, y…me gustaría aprovechar esto para pasármela con ustedes ¿Qué dicen?" España les dijo

Al escuchar esto, Francia y Prusia sonrieron

"Pero claro que sí Spanien, he esperado mucho para esto"

"Oui, pero primero vamos a la conferencia mundial y luego vemos lo de nuestros días juntos"

España sonrió y los tres entraron al salón de conferencias, ya saben, primero el trabajo y luego la diversión.


	2. Chapter 2

**En Hidalgo ya se inauguro la feria de 2013 asjkdvbdfnfbmxdf! Y obvio que voy a irrrr. Y aparte decido continuar esta historia**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Feria

Esa conferencia mundial fue larga, pero para España, fue de las mejores. Sabía que después, se iría con sus dos mejores amigos a vacacionar a uno de sus países favoritos: México.

"Muy bien, ha terminado la conferencia mundial" Alemania dijo tras unas horas después. España fue el primero que se levanto de su silla emocionadísimo. Pero recordó algo: Tenia que platicar con México acerca de su turismo. España sabía que aquel país tenía unos muy bonitos lugares para visitar, por lo que cuando ella estaba a punto de salir del gran salón, la detuvo.

"Oye México ¿vas a estar ocupada hoy en la noche?"

"Pues no España, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Necesito preguntarte algunas cosas sobre tu país. ¿Se puede?"

México sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro. "Cl-claro ¿Dónde nos vemos?"

"En mi cuarto de hotel, ahí te esperamos"

"Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con ESPERAMOS?" México pregunto curiosamente enojada. No tuvo razón, España ya se había ido. Ese idiota, murmuro la mexicana, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

España estaba entrando a su cuarto, cuando se topo con una gran sorpresa. Encima de su cama, estaban ya Francia buscando en su laptop lugares en México y Prusia leía algunos folletos que se encontró antes de llegar al hotel. Al notar que el español entro al cuarto, ambos sonrieron

"Mon ami, mira. Hay varios lugares en México que podemos visitar, están desde esas ruinas hasta las ferias"

"El asombroso YO prefiere ir primero a esta feria. Six Flags México" Prusia gritó mostrando un folleto de Six Flags. En ese momento, México entró a la habitación de España donde el trío estaba reunido y riendo fuertemente. Al ver esto, a la morena CASI le da un infarto y lo que quería hacer era gritar y salir corriendo lo más rápido de ahí. Pero ya tenía algo que hacer con España y debía cumplirlo.

"Oh, Mexique. Que agradable sorpresa ¿pero qué haces aquí?" Francia preguntó, acercándose a Mexico

"Quítate de encima francés pervertido" ella gritó y casi le daba un golpe a Francia de no ser porque España la agarró fuertemente de su cintura. Al sentir sus manos tocándola, México enloqueció aun más, pero respiró profundo.

"Muy bien España, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?"

"Del turismo que hay en tu país. Sucede que-"

"Deja ver, sucede que tú y tus amiguchos quieren andar turisteando en mi país cierto?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste Mexiko?" Prusia preguntó

"Intuición Prusia, intuición. Los mexicanos no somos tan tontos como ustedes piensan que lo somos" Mexico dijo arrogantemente.

"¿Qué hay en tu pais mon ami?"

"¿Algún lugar que nos recomiendes?"

"No necesitamos que ella nos recomiende nada chicos. Para eso se inventó el Internet casi tan ASOMBROSO como yo. Digo que vayamos a Six Flags, kesesesesesese" Prusia interrumpió

"En estas fechas, Six Flags está muy lleno, y las que están cerca del D.F también. Yo les sugiero que vayan a la feria de Pachuca Hidalgo. Está muy bonita, quizás no sea tan grande y tan conocida, pero yo ya tuve la oportunidad de ir y quedé fascinada. De hecho, mañana se inaugura." El trío se quedó atónito

"¿Qué es Pachuca?" Preguntó Prusia

"¿Qué es Hidalgo?" Francia le siguió

"Sé quien es Hidalgo, un señor que ayudó a México en su independencia. Pero murió al año de iniciar la independencia" España respondió

"Si España, pero yo me refiero al estado de Hidalgo, no al personaje. Y Pachuca es su capital Prusia. Yo les sugiero que comiencen por Hidalgo si quieren recorrer México. Ya de ahí se trasladan a otros estados"

"¿Y por qué no empezamos por la capital Mexique? Hay más que visitar aquí que en ese lugar llamado Hidalgo"

"Bueno, hagan lo que su regalada gana se les dé. Pero luego no me anden buscando y rogando" México finalizó y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta y maldiciendo

"Pero que delicada es ella, kesesesesesese" Prusia rió fuertemente. México realmente no se había ido, estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta para ver lo que decía ese pervertido trío de ella.

"Chicos, no les sugiero que empiecen a insultarla" España advirtió

"Pero si ella es fea al igual que su país, y aparte hay lugares tan-"

"AHORA SI MALDITO IMBECIL" México entró bruscamente a la habitación y se abalanzó contra Prusia, golpeándolo en todas partes. España y Francia intentaron separarla del albino, pero se llevaron unos buenos golpes

"Ay… Mexiko…deja de golpearme…no sabes con quien te metes…Auch eso dolió…"

"Suficiente" México se separó finalmente de Prusia "Nunca insultes a mi país, o si no te va a pesar" México estaba a punto de salir cuando Francia la agarro de su muñeca

"¡MALDITA SEA! El Zócalo va a estar ocupado mañana. Aquí dice que por una manifestación" dijo.

"Como siempre en este país" Prusia murmuró

"¿Qué dijiste Prusia?" la mexicana alzo la mano

"Nada Mexiko"

"Bueno, creo que si tendremos que irnos a Hidalgo, pero tu ¿Nos puedes llevar? No sabemos cómo llegar ahí" España se arrodilló ante México poniendo cara de perrito triste, algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara

"NO!"

"Por favor Mexique, prometo no volver a querer hacerte algo" Francia hizo lo mismo que España.

"NO!"

"Ay México, ya no seas mala onda. Llévanos por favor y prometo no volver a burlarme de tu país" Prusia no puso cara de perrito triste como sus dos amigos, pero si se arrodilló ante ella.

"Eso era justamente lo que quería escuchar" México sonrió traviesamente. "Chicos, mañana nos vamos a Hidalgo, pero primero, vamos a cenar unos tacos. Hay unos cerca de este hotel ¿Qué dicen?"

El trío asintió felizmente.

"Llévanos Mexico"

Su aventura por aquel país habia comenzado…


	3. A recorrer Hidalgo se ha dicho

**Bueno, les explico la temática de como voy a trabajar (mejor dicho a escribir) a partir de hoy dos de octubre hasta el 11 de octubre de 2013. Sucede que aquel día fue el mejor de mi vida (en la historia que voy a estrenar próximamente les cuento los detalles) y me dio por continuar TODAS mis historias. Cada día actualizaré dos o una depende el tiempo que tenga así que a partir de este momento, verán mucha Akako por nueve días consecutivos :)**

* * *

Capitulo 3: A recorrer Hidalgo se ha dicho.

México se despertó a las cinco de la mañana aproximadamente. Quería quedarse cinco minutos más en la cama, pero ya tenía un compromiso con España, Prusia y Francia y no había vuelta atrás. Se dirigió al baño donde dejó que el agua caliente la bañase por diez minutos.

Se vistió , peinó y maquilló y esperó a que el trío la fuera a molestar. Sin embargo, ellos nunca vinieron.

"Ya son las seis de la mañana y esos idiotas no despiertan, mejor los veo antes" México gruñó molesta y se dirigió sin hacer tanto ruido al cuarto donde dormían ellos. Mentalmente se había preparado para no gritarles en el momento que entrara, pero al final de cuentas, lo hizo.

Azotó la puerta "AHORA SI DESGRACIADOS, DESPIERTEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ"

Hubo silencio absoluto, interrumpido sólo por los ronquidos de España, murmullos de Francia y el singular kesesesesese de Prusia. México sentía como la sangre le hervía y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de coraje. Tuvo que tomar medidas extremas. Entró al baño del cuarto y llenó un jarrón de barro con agua capaz de congelar a cualquiera. Se dirigió hacia la cama donde dormía el español, y sin pensar lo que hacía, le arrojó el agua de forma completa,

Al sentir el agua, el pobre español se levantó de golpe "Ah México ¿P-por qué lo hiciste? Brrrr, ahora de seguro me voy a enfermar"

"¿Que no se supone que nos íbamos a ir a Hidalgo? O en este caso, ¿Ustedes se iban a ir?"

"Nos iremos contigo linda, sólo que es muy temprano para levantarnos, son apenas las seis con quince minutos"

"Yo no voy a ir con ustedes, y no es taaaan temprano que digamos. Recuerda que cuando yo estaba bajo tu cuidado me despertabas más o menos a esta hora y bien que no quería y también que-"

"Y también que te decía que si no despertabas te iba a mandar a la Inquisición" España suspiró soñoliento "Si México pero ahora es diferente. Aparte, dices que Hidalgo está como a tres horas de aquí ¿no?"

"Lo decía para que consiguieran un hotel donde quedarse, pero si no quieren pues no hay problema. Solo que se las arreglan para ir a conocer los otros 31 estados que faltan" La mexicana se dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero una mano fría agarró su muñeca

"No México, si quiero que vengas con nosotros" España puso sus manos sobre los hombros de México, que al sentir su tacto, se sonrojó como nunca "Por favor, si necesitamos que vengas tú para que nos eches una manita"

"Si como dice Prusia, tienen el internet ¿no?"

"Aun así, queremos que nos acompañes, porque sin ti no será lo mismo" España sintió como el frío que tenía se iba de su cuerpo y era remplazado por una calidez; acercó su boca a la de su ex-hija, y ella no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó llevar cuando de repente se escuchó una fuerte voz.

"Spanien, Frankreich ¿ya están despiertos? Es hora de que vayamos por México para ya irnos a donde ella dice" Prusia con voz fuerte dijo

"Mon amis, ya es hora de cambiarse y ponernos guapos..." Francia despertó y bostezó cuando notó a la de pelo largo, negro y trenzado en su habitación "¡MEXIQUE! ¿Que haces aqui mon cheri?"

"¡Qué! Mexiko que demonios se supone que haces aquí?"

"Francia, Prusia" México se volvió a sonrojar aun mas y empujó suavemente a España"Pues...pues...pues nada; vine a despertarlos, pero al parecer al único que logré despertar es a España. Bueno, de una vez los dejo para que se cambien y se pongan guapos" Ella se empezó a carcajear sarcásticamente.

"¿No quieres esperarnos aquí mon ami?" Francia dijo sensualmente, y al escuchar esto, los ojos de México crecieron y se pusieron en blanco

"¿Pa' qué? Para verlos completamente encuerados y haciendo mil y un locuras...¡NO GRACIAS! Mejor me voy a mi cuarto a empacar mis cosas y me buscan ahí cuando ya estén listos" dijo finalmente, saliendo del cuarto.

"Estuve así de besarla..." España suspiró sonrojado

"Espagne, ¿dijiste algo?"

"¿Eh? No Francia, no dije nada"

"¿Por qué estás mojado?"

"Es una larga historia chicos, mejor hay que vestirse"

Tras unos treinta minutos de peleas por el baño, arreglarse y vestirse, el trío por fin salió de su cuarto y se dirigieron hacia el de la mexicana. Francia tocó la puerta

"Voy" México salió del cuarto con una maleta y un morral tejido a mano por su abuela "¿Ya están listos chicos?"

"Si México estamos listos" El trío gritó y después rieron

"Ya bájenle a sus payasadas idiotas. Vámonos" México empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo principal, España, Francia y Prusia la siguieron. En el camino, España se encontró con Romano saliendo de su habitación

"¿A donde bastardo?"

"Voy a vacacionar con Francia y con Prusia"

"¡CON FRANCIA! Gyaaaaaa, yo mejor me voy, adios Spagna!" Romano se metió rápidamente a su cuarto azotando la puerta "Maldición, no saldré hasta que ese stupido se vaya"

"Nunca cambiará" suspiró España antes de seguir a sus amigos y a México afuera del hotel.

"Muy bien, Mexique, y ¿donde nos vamos a ir? ¿A pie?"

"No seas tonto Francia, nos iremos en autobús. No está lejos de hecho, como en unos cinco minutos ya estamos allí, córranle que si no no llegamos" México empezó a correr, aunque por el peso de su maleta se entorpeció al caminar. Lo mismo pasó con el trío. Aun así, en cinco minutos ya estaban en la central de autobuses.

"Kesesesese, en Alemania los aeropuertos en mi país son mas grandes"

"Tarado, esto no es un aeropuerto, es una central de autobuses. Espérenme aquí, voy a comprar los boletos, pero antes, denme cada uno cincuenta pesos"

"¿Treinta pesos para qué mon ami?"

"Para que paguen sus boletos de autobús tontitos, órale, denme ese dinero o los dejo aquí"

Recibió de cada uno esos cincuenta pesos, y se fue a formar por los boletos

"Buenos días señorita, me da cuatro boletos para Pachuca por favor"

"Claro, a ver, le tocarian los asientos 21, 22, 23 y 24, su autobús sale dentro de diez minutos" La señora que atendía le dio los boletos a México "Aquí tiene, que tenga buen viaje"

"Gracias" México volteó para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa: España, Francia y Prusia desaparecieron. "Oh dios que esto no esté pasando" Entonces vio a Francia acercándose a una chava y la pobre sólo retrocedía

"FRANCIA! QUE CHINGADOS HACES!"

"Mexique, no te alteres, sólo quería darle un poco de amour a esta chica"

"¡QUE AMOUR NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS, AHORA MISMO TE VIENES PARA ACÁ!" Gritó jalando a Francia, y este solo hacia un gesto de llamame a la chava "Por cierto, ¿Donde carajos están España y Prusia?"

"Espagne fue al baño y Prusse dijo que iba a buscar algo de comer"

"Voy por Prusia, tu espera a España AQUÍ" La mexicana se fue a buscar a Prusia, hasta que por fin lo encontró en una tienda de antojitos mexicanos

"Conque aquí estabas imbécil, rápido que nos deja el autobús"

"Mexiko, que bueno que apareces ¿que puedo comprar?"

"No vas a comprar nada, yo hice sándwiches de los que les gustan a ustedes tres"

"En serio? Gracias Mexiko"

"Si si si, de nada. VENTE PARA ACÁ" La mexicana jaló al albino de su brazo y lo llevó hacia donde estaban Francia y España

"No los quiero volver a buscar eh? Ya es hora de irnos, agarren sus maletas" México ordenó y corrió hacia la puerta de salida, donde estaban los autobuses. Ahí ya estaba el que los llevaría a Pachuca.

"Muy bien, como ya está el autobús, ya tenemos que subirnos. Ah si es cierto, los asientos son de dos, así que escojan con quien se quieren ir"

"Yo me voy contigo mon ami"

"Nooooo, ya te conozco y no me iré contigo"

"Entonces me voy yo con Francia kesesesesesese"

"Pues tomen sus boletos, son el 23 y 24, España y yo nos quedamos con los 21 y 22 de acuerdo?"

"Si"

"En ese caso, ya subamonos" México y el pervertido trío subieron y buscaron sus asientos. Una vez que los encontraron, subieron sus maletas en la parte de arriba y se sentaron en los asientos.

"Y más les vale que estén calladitos y tranquilitos, si no, no los vuelvo a traer"

"Como digas Mexiko, vente Frankreich, hay que dormirnos un rato" Acto seguido, el francés y el alemán se acurrucaron en los asientos y se pusieron encima una cobija que México les dio.

"Será mejor que nosotros también nos durmamos no linda?"

"Si España, precisamente te iba a decir eso. De todas formas, todavía es nochecita"

Los dos chicos de habla española sacaron sus respectivas cobijas y se durmieron cuando el autobús empezaba a arrancar.

***********dos horas después**************

España despertó, quien sabe por qué. Volteó hacia México y la encontró recargada en su hombro. Al ver esto, el español se sonrojó mucho, pero no dijo nada; no quería despertar a su "hija" como aun la llamaba. Sólo apoyó su cabeza con la de ella.

"Awwww, que lindo sueñito me eche" México empezó a despertar cuando se encontró recargada en España y empezó a sentir sus mejillas encenderse

"Gyaaaaaa, España...no...no es lo que tu crees que es"

"Si no me molesta linda, tu descansa"

"Como digas" La mexicana dijo antes de volver a adormilarse por una hora, no sin antes voltear hacia Francia y Prusia, solo para checar que no hayan visto nada de lo que pasó

*********una hora después***************

"Pasajeros, ahora mismo estamos llegando a Pachuca, sugiero que empiecen a bajar sus cosas, ya que no nos hacemos responsables de pérdidas, robos y más" dijo el chofer por el micrófono

El trío despertó de golpe por esa voz y de inmediato empezaron a bajar sus cosas. México todavía no despertaba, así que España decidió bajar sus cosas y despertarla con un suave caricia en su negro cabello.

"México, linda, ya vamos a llegar"

La pelinegra despertó con los ojos aun entreabiertos. "Eh-eh? ya? de acuerdo, ya voy" México empezó a guardar su cobija y meterla en su morral. Después, sacó cuatro sándwiches de jamón con mayonesa

"¿Quieres comer algo España?"

"De acuerdo, y deja les paso los otros dos a Francia y Prusia" El español le aventó los sándwiches a sus amigos y ellos empezaron a comerlos, y justo al acabárselos, ya habían llegado a Pachuca.

"Cámara chicos, ya bajensé del autobús y vamos a mi casa que tengo aquí en Hidalgo. Tiene jacuzzi, wi-fi y todo eso que los mantendrán felices"

"¿Y donde está Mexique?"

"Ya lo sabrán"

Salieron de la central y tomaron un taxi, que los llevó a una zona residencial muy lujosa, nada más atravesaron una calle y ya habían llegado a su casa.

"Wow" El trío se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo grande y lujosa que era la casa de México.

"Entren y descansemos un rato antes de visitar Pachuca, mientras ¿Quieren desayunar algo?"

"Claro"

"Oui mon ami"

"Kesesesese, awesome idea Mexiko"

"¿Y a donde vamos a ir primero México?"

"Hmm, estaba pensando hoy llevarlos al reloj monumental en el centro, y luego ir a un mirador...pero ya conforme las horas les diré que más haremos, pero primero, vamos a desayunar" Los chicos entraron a la casa de la mexicana y dejaron sus maletas en el suelo

"Ahorita les digo donde se van a quedar, o les digo de una vez?"

"Mejor"

"Es el segundo piso, el cuarto de hasta el final del pasillo, mientras, yo les preparo de desayunar algo" El trio asintio y la mexicana se dirigio a la cocina

"Dijo que el cuarto de hasta el final del pasillo, pero si hay dos" Prusia dijo intrigado

"Creo que se refiere al de la derecha, porque en el otro dice: No pasar"

"Entonces vamos" España empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de madera y abrirla. Era un cuarto lindo, con tres camas individuales, un sillón, una puerta que al parecer era el baño... en fin, otras cosas

"Creo que nuestra estancia aquí será excelente no lo creen mon amis?" Francia dijo poniendo sus maletas en el suelo

"Ya lo creo Francia"

"Y a mi ya me está empezando a gustar Hidalgo" Prusia guiñó un ojo y los tres bajaron al gran comedor donde desayunaron los ricos tamales que México compró para ellos. Al acabar, México les dijo a los tres chicos

"Muy bien, a recorrer Hidalgo se ha dicho"


	4. Cambio de planesy a Jalisco!

**Estaba escuchando una canción de bachata, y me inspiré para continuar esto. **

* * *

Capitulo 4: Cambio de planes...y a Jalisco!

Antes de partir, México les dijo al trío que tenía que subir a su cuarto por su morral. Al ir por medias escaleras, recibió una llamada. México se fue a encerrar a su cuarto para poder contestar a gusto sin que sus desagradables compañías la estuviesen escuchando o espiando. Era de alguien importante de Jalisco.

"Buenos días, habla México"

"Buenos días México. Te doy un aviso rápido y claro: Es necesario que vengas al estado de Jalisco en este momento"

La del pelo trenzado se congeló al escuchar esto. "P-pero señor, acabo de llegar a Hidalgo ¿y me pide que vaya a Jalisco? Aparte, ¿para qué quiere que me vaya para allá?"

"Sucede que es la boda de uno de mis hermanos este sábado y me pidió que te invitara. A ti siempre te han gustado las fiestas, ¿vas a negar una invitación para una que promete mucho?"

"No señor, sucede que tres chicos están conmigo y-"

"Pues invítalos, en fin, una familia ya nos dijo que no va a poder asistir ¿Quienes son esos amigos tuyos?"

"España, Prusia y Francia, pero no traemos trajes de fiesta. Yo puedo ir a comprarme uno, pero ellos..."

"Con mayor razón invítalos. No te preocupes por los trajes de tus amigos, en tu casa de Jalisco tienes unos no? Un autobús ya va para tu casa y los van a recoger en unos minutos. Mientras, te sugiero que vayas preparando tu ropa y que les enseñes a tus amigos a bailar bachata y salsa. Hasta luego México"

"Pues a ver si les quedan, hasta luego señor" México colgó. La chica tenía su piel más pálida y sus ojos en blanco. Claro que quería ir a esa boda, pero ¿dejar plantado al trío de idiotas? Si por ella fuera lo haría y con muchísimo gusto, pero no podía. Ya no sabía que hacer. En ese momento, España, Prusia y Francia entraron a la habitación.

"Mexiko, ¿Que te sucede? Vimos que no bajabas y por un instante consideramos dejarte aquí, pero como no sabemos trasladarnos por este rumbo, pues decidimos venir a verte". El albino dijo

"Vete a la chingada Prusia. Sucede que, mis planes se arruinaron un poquitín"

"¿Que quieres decir con arruinaron Mexique?"

"Ya no podemos turistear Hidalgo"

"SIIII, AHORA VAMOS A SIX FLAGS" Prusia gritó triunfante.

"Pero por supuesto que no albino imbécil. Sucede que acabo de recibir una llamada de alguien importante de Jalisco, todo para invitarme a una boda este sábado. Les dije que estaba con ustedes tres, y me dijo que los invitara. Aparte, ya vienen para acá"

"¿Una boda linda? Que hermoso"

"Pues nosotros tres, ella, boda, fiesta, cerveza, mujeres guapísimas...mmmm...no sé...piénsenlo chicos. Una boda es sinónimo de diversión asombrosa como yo y garantizada" Prusia dijo

"Pero no traemos trajes"

"En Jalisco tengo unos, pero a ver si les quedan" México les dijo. Y para qué hablé, murmuró. "Ah se me olvidaba ¿Alguno de ustedes tres sabe bailar bachata o salsa?"

"Yo se bailar eso pero porque tú me enseñaste México, acuérdate ese día en tu cumpleaños 200" España dijo.

"Yo igual sé" Francia le siguió.

"Tu sabes pero porque estuviste varios minutos pegado a mi. ¿Tu Prusia?"

"¿Yo qué? Ah si...sólo sé bailar una salsita. Y eso cuando me iba a emborrachar con Spanien y Frankreich. Pero la bachata no me sale, es más, ni siquiera sé que es eso. O si lo sabía, ya se me olvidó"

"Pues estás enfrente de una de las mejores bailarinas de bachata...Claro después de República Dominicana. Te enseño a bailarla si quieres"

"Está bien, para que el ASOMBROSO YO, se convierta en el mejor bailarín y se luzca el día de la boda"

"Si si, como digas. España, trae mi grabadora por faaa"

Tras una media hora, México logró que Prusia aprendiera los pasos básicos. Para ella, fue uno de sus mayores retos y lo logró, ya que el alemán no le quitaba la mirada de encima. No podían faltar España y Francia, ya que al contagiarse de la buena y pegadiza música, ellos decidieron bailarla también. El español sintió un poco de celos al ver la forma en que su amigo sostenía a su ex colonia. Finalmente, cuando ella decidió que era suficiente bailoteada por un día, tocaron a la puerta.

"Yo abro" La mexicana corrió hacia la puerta, no sin antes peinarse bien, porque a Prusia se le ocurrió deshacerle sus trenzas mientras bailaban.

"Buenos días señorita, ¿ya está lista?"

"Si, deje preparo mi maleta, voy por mis amigos y regreso" Fue hacia su cuarto a empacar sus cosas y después por los chicos, pero ellos ya se habían ido por sus maletas y ya estaban abajo"

"¿No podían decirme que ya estaban aquí?"

"Creíamos que tenías la visión de un águila. Como la llevas en el escudo de tu bandera" Prusia dijo y después rió, contagiando de la risa a España y a Francia

"Mira Prusia, nada más no te insulto porque me están viendo y...Como sea, ya vamos al autobús" Las cuatro naciones se dirigieron al autobús, que resultó ser más cómodo que el que los trajo a Hidalgo.

"¿Ahora si me puedo ir contigo mon ami?" Francia le dijo a México agarrando su mano.

"Está bien, sólo en este viaje" El rubio dejó que la morena pasara primero y se fueron a sentar hasta atrás. Ya sentados en sus respectivos asientos:

"Mexique, ¿la bachata no te dejó cansada?"

"Un poco. Oye Francia, ¿sabes bailar tribal?"

"¿Tribal? No mon cheri"

"Si podemos ir a Chihuahua les enseñaré" Fueron las últimas palabras de la mexicana antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño junto a la ventana. Francia también, la bachata le había destruido las fuerzas, por lo que se quedó igual de dormido. También España y Prusia se quedaron dormidos.

***************Skip Time: Cuatro horas******************

La mexicana despertó junto a la ventana y se llevó una gran sorpresa. No estaban en la central de autobuses de Guadalajara, sino en Puerto Vallarta. Ella nunca se esperó que fueran a una boda en una de sus playas favoritas, ya se estaba imaginando como seria ese mágico, bueno no, ese asombroso, bueno no, ese...bueno como sea, ese día, en una boda con sus amigos.

"Mon ami, ¿Guadalajara está cerca del mar?" Francia despertó y bostezó.

"No Francia, sucede que estamos en Puerto Vallarta, una playa de Jalisco. Supongo que aquí será la boda, ven, asómate"

El francés se asomó y se quedó asombrado por la belleza de aquella playa "Es bonita, pero París es más romántico"

"Como tú digas, pero ya hay que bajarnos"

"¿Y nuestras maletas?"

"No te preocupes por ellas, no las van a bajar ellos" Dijo la mexicana señalando a cuatro personas que bajaban las maletas de los cuatro chicos. España y Prusia en ese momento despertaban

"Ayyy, buenos di- que oigan ¿A donde se llevan las maletas del ASOMBROSO YO y de España?"

"A nuestro hotel, nosotros vamos a ir a la playa"

"¿A la playa? ¿No estamos en Guadalajara?"

"No Prusia, estamos en Puerto Vallarta. ¿Traen traje de baño?"

"Si" contestaron los tres chicos.

"Pues ponganselo, yo me voy al baño para vestirme. No quiero verlos desnudos" México dijo cerrando la puerta del baño del autobús. Tras unos minutos, ella salió luciendo un bikini, pero como sabía que tanto Francia como España y Prusia iban a estar manoseandola y viendola se puso un short rosa con una playera larga blanca.

"Listo chicos" Dijo cubriendose sus ojos amielados.

"Mexique, ¿que pasa? ¿por qué te cubres los ojos?"

"Para protegerlos de lo que es seguro que voy a ver: ustedes desnudos al cien por ciento"


	5. Asombrosa playa

**Ayer fui a la feria de Hidalgo asasdsfdfgfh. De que la incluyo en este fic la incluyo, pero en lo que llegamos a ese estado continuemos con Jalisco :3**

Capitulo 5: Asombrosa playa

* * *

"Mexiko no empieces de especial. Pero por supuesto que no estamos desnudos. Y menos enfrente de ti" Prusia gritó.

"Eso mismo le dijeron a Hungría cuando entró a su cuarto de hotel en la conferencia mundial en Alemania…y estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo."

"Mira linda, Hungría es Hungría y tú eres tú"

"No me importa y no les creo, si me necesitan, estaré en el asiento de hasta adelante desempacando unas cosas que voy a necesitar" México empezó a caminar o a tratar de caminar hacia el frente del autobús. La chica no necesitó de apoyo para llegar hasta allá, ya que lo había hecho varias veces cuando temía que America de burla le enseñaba algunas cosas que es mejor no mencionar.

Ya sentada, abrió su maleta donde sacó un envase de bloqueador, unos lentes de sol, un pareo rosa, una toalla y principalmente, su cámara fotográfica y su celular. También aprovechó para deshacerse sus trenzas; según lo que le había dicho su casi hermana Guatemala, si se hacía trenzas en la playa, se le hacía muy feo su cabello color ébano. Y tan bonito que estaba! Su cabello quedó casi tan esponjoso como un poodle pero no le importaba. Sabía que quedaría mejor cuando se metiera al agua.

"Hola poodle, ¿ya podemos irnos?" Prusia gritó y después rió. La mexicana sintió como la ira se le subía a su garganta y sin pensarlo, le propinó una muy buena cachetada que literalmente, lo mandó hacia donde estaban Francia y España.

"Ah Mexique ¿Por qué lo-" El rubio ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que al ver el pelo muy esponjado de México, no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que después se convirtió en risa, después en una gran carcajada que lo tiró al suelo.

"¿Chicos de que se ríen?" España preguntó viendo a sus dos amigos, después dirigió su mirada hacia su ex-colonia. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se encendieron de alegría y se desplomó en uno de los asientos del autobús carcajeándose. Al final de cuentas, los tres estaban muertos de la risa y la mexicana se molestó aún más y tuvo que tomar medidas extremas. En especial una que le sirvió mucho para que America la dejara de molestar.

Salió del autobús sin que el trío la notara y fue a buscar a la playa un pescado muerto. Para su buena suerte, al minuto se encontró con un huachinango, su pez favorito. Y estaba grande, algo que hizo que una sonrisa macabra se dibujara en el rostro moreno de México. Volvió al autobús y qué bueno que el trío todavía seguía carcajeándose incluso más antes de que ella saliera, tanto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando la chica entró. Incluso, habían mojado sus trajes de baño. Se acercó a ellos, alzó el rosado pez y empezó a golpear a los chicos, muy al estilo de cómo Rusia golpearía a America o a Francia con su tubo.

"Ay México...oye qué te pasa...auch eso dolió...por favor...mi estómago...ya para Mexiko..." De nada sirvió que los pobres europeos le rogaran, México les seguía golpeando

"Suficiente" Ella gritó escondiendo el pescado en su espalda. España, Prusia y Francia se pararon y retrocedieron, luego se pusieron de rodillas en el piso, con ojos llorosos y poniendo cara de perrito recién regañado.

"Por favor linda, perdónanos, es sólo que te veías muy graciosa"

"Ja, esto es tonto Mexiko, que te enojes por verte como un poodle es algo muy estúpido"

"¿QUE ME VEÍA COMO UN QUÉ PRUSIA? NO ME HAGAS GOLPEARTE OTRA VEZ"

"Por cierto ¿Con qué nos golpeaste? Se sentía rasposo y- oigan, ¿notan ese olor?"

"Oui, huele como a...pescado"

"Es por esto chicos" El trío se quedó con la boca abierta cuando México les mostró al grande y rosado huachinango que consiguió.

"¿Asi que con esa cosa nos golpeaste? ¿Qué esa mierda?"

"Se llama huachinango, es un pez que predomina mucho en las costas mexicanas. Aparte, cuando lo prueben van a quedar deleitados y querrán más. Ah se me olvidaba, son ustedes los que huelen a pescado. Los golpeé con esta mierda como la llama Prusia. Pero bueno, ya vamos al mar. Deben de darse una muy buena bañada para que se les quite ese olor. ¡Vamos, o después se convierte en un caldo de personas" España sentía la mirada fija y roja del pescado, como si siguiera vivo. México rió y se dirigió a la blanca costa jaliscience. Los tres chicos se metieron al agua turquesa y por un momento la disfrutaron, hasta que:

"Prusia, Francia ¿Les gustan las mexicanas?"

"Pues algunas son guapísimas, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Miren allá" España señaló a un trío de chicas que se metían al mar. Literalmente, al trío se les caía la baba y de inmediato fueron a su encuentro. Pero sintieron cómo eran empujados al agua ¿de parte de quién? De México

"Ustedes no van a ningun lado. Y menos con ese olor"

"Nunca creí decir esto, pero ella tiene razón. Si nos acercamos a ellas o una de dos: o huyen, o se burlan de nosotros y luego nos dan una golpiza" Prusia dijo. "¿Con qué se nos quita el aroma Mexiko? Al asombroso yo no le gusta oler a pescado muerto"

"En una pescadería...es broma! Métanse al mar y...oigan...ya no huelen a pescado. Pero ¿Tienen hambre?"

"Si"

"¿Les gustan los mariscos o el pescado?"

"A mi me encantan los camarones y el pulpo" España gritó

"Yo adoro los pescados fritos" Francia le siguió

"El asombroso yo ama las barritas de pescado" Prusia habló

"Pues entonces, vamos a comer. Hay un lugar donde se come riquísimo y gratis. ¿Quieren saber donde?"

"Siiiii"

****************45 minutos después*******************

* * *

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto" Prusia pensó mientras agarraba una caña de pescar y se sentaba en una banquita de la lancha blanca. Los chicos se ubicaban lejos de la costa, donde México les dijo que pescarían mucho. "Mexiko ¿Desde cuando tienes lancha?"

"No es mia albino, es de quien se va a casar este sábado, pero eso sí, una pintadita no le caería mal. Oigan, ya pesqué algo!" Dijo la mexicana tirando de su caña.

"¿Que es? ¿Que es?" Francia y España ayudaron a México a sacar lo que fuera. Entre las tres naciones, sacaron un pequeño atún. La de pelo negro suspiró algo molesta. "Pues no es la gran cosa, pero algo es algo. Tengo la sensación de que hoy cenaremos muy rico. ¿Que has pescado España?"

"Un pulpo, que quien sabe de donde salió y unos camarones grandes. ¿Tu Francia?"

"Oh Espagne, pesqué un pescado muy gris. No sé lo que sea pero se ve delicioso, y claro que al cocinarlo con mucho amour quedará aún más rico. ¿Que hay de ti Prusse?"

"Nada aun, más que una langosta y un guauchinango o huachinango o como se llame"

"Wow Prusia, sí que me impresionaste esta vez. ¡Pescaste lo más rico del mar! Nada más estamos una media hora aquí y nos regresamos a la costa" Dijo México volviendo a pescar.

Pasaron los minutos y seguían pescando. No podían faltar las fotos que México tomó para recordar lo bien que la pasó con ellos. También el trío sacó fotos, en especial de México pescando y el mar. Pero cuando ella quiso regresar a la costa, el trío le rogó que no lo hiciera; que se quedaran pescando hasta el atardecer. La mexicana accedió a quedarse y a cada hora que pasaba, pescaban más cosas, entre ellas. Finalmente, el sol empezó a meterse.

"Bueno chicos, creo que ya tenemos un botín muy bueno y rico. Regresemos a la costa" México sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver todo lo que habían pescado. La lancha llegó a la costa 45 minutos después. La playa estaba casi vacía.

"Perfecto. España, me dijo Romano que te gustan las fogatas, ¿eso es cierto?"

"Si linda ¿Por?"

"Vamos a hacer una aquí en la playa, en lugar de cenar en un restaurante. Pero necesito que me ayuden a hacerla. Francia, debo admitir que tu forma de cocinar es deliciosa. ¿Cocinarías por mí?" Dijo México acariciando el pelo rubio y sedoso del Francés.

"Oui mon ami, pero también la tuya es buena. Hay que añadirle algunos toques mexicanos."

"De acuerdo. Prusia, siempre has sido muy fuerte ¿Harías la fogata para que quedara igual de Asombrosa que tú?"

"Pero claro Mexiko. Todo lo que hago yo siempre es ASOMBROSO"

Pasaron los minutos y entre los cuatro hicieron la fogata y cocinaron. España sacó su guitarra y encantó a sus amigos con lo bello que la toca. Al final de cuentas, los chicos comieron todo lo que habían pescado. México tuvo que admitir que se la pasó bien con ellos. El Bad Touch Trio (en especial Prusia) lo mismo. Después, cuando la noche empezó a hacerse presente, empacaron sus cosas y se retiraron al que sería su hotel.

"Espera un momento, ¿Que vamos a hacer con lo que nos sobró?" Francia detuvo a la mexicana

"De eso yo me encargo, en mi cuarto de hotel pedí una hielera, ahí guardaré todo y si quieren todo esto lo comeremos mañana"

Entre plática y plática, risa y risa, llegaron al hotel.

"Muy bien chicos, este es el mejor hotel de todo Puerto Vallarta. Tiene alberca y Wi-Fi, por eso me gusta tanto... Y según lo que dice aquí, las habitaciones son de dos. ¿Les parece que yo me vaya con España y Francia con Prusia?"

"Si Mexiko. Nos parece bien"

Los chicos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. España se quedó asombrado por como era su habitación con vista al mar. Era eso lo que más le gustaba de los hoteles cuando iba a una de sus playas españolas con Romano. Definitivamente México nos dio las mejores habitaciones, se ven muy cómodas y lindas. Mi petite Mexique tiene un muy hermoso gusto, Francia dijo cuando puso el primer pie en su cuarto. Las cuatro naciones ya estaban muy cansadas por lo que se tumbaron en sus camas y no despertaron hasta el día siguiente. Y así fue. Este es apenas el comienzo de esta historia, donde faltan más estados por conocer...y una boda por asistir!


	6. Boda espectacular a la mexicana parte 1

Capítulo 6: Boda espectacular a la mexicana parte 1.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 6:30 am, y el cuarto donde dormían México y España estaba oscuro. El castaño se levantó por su celular; con trabajos y pudo encontrarlo, ya que estaba con su cara en la almohada. Era una llamada de Romano, pero ahorita estaba durmiendo plácida y profundamente y no le gustaba que lo despertaran cuando dormía. Simplemente dejó que su celular siguiera sonando, pero como Romano seguía de insistente, el español apagó su celular. Tampoco quería que por su tomate, México despertara y lo golpease. Trató de dormirse, pensando en canciones de cuna, recordando cuando lo arrullaba el Imperio Romano y tratando de relajarse con los sonidos del mar pero sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y no podía hacer ya nada para cerrarlos de nuevo.

Se levantó de su cama y se puso un short azul con una playera roja de la selección española. Después, tendió su cama y cuando terminó, dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga, que aún dormía. Nunca cambiará, pensó el español. México siempre ha sido muy dormilona desde que pasó al cuidado de España. Éste salió al balcón de su cuarto para mirar al mar por la luz de la luna llena, aunque no se veía mucho. Sintió como la fría brisa de la mañana entumecía sus mejillas y despeinaba su hermoso cabello castaño.

En ese instante, México despertaba de su sueño y lo primero que notó fue que España no estaba acostado y que la puerta hacia el balcón estaba abierta. Se levantó todavía adormilada y fue con el español.

"Hola México, veo que ya despertaste"

"No, sólo que soy sonámbula con los ojos abiertos"

"Ok ok, no te enojes. ¿Te gustan los amaneceres?"

"Si me gustan, pero casi nunca los veo, como siempre me levanto cuando el sol ya salió."

"Oh, ya veo"

"Lo se, soy muy floja. Ah, por cierto, linda playera. Tú si sabes"

España rió "Jajaja gracias México, es la vieja playera, con la que mi selección ganó el mundial ¿Y por qué dices que yo si sé?"

"Porque aparte de la selección mexicana, también me gusta mucho la española. Aunque te amaría más si tuvieras la del tri."

"Si, aún así yo sé que me amas. Con o sin playera de tu selección" España miró el mar, distraído como siempre, tras unos minutos de silencio, por fin habló "Oye, un día de estos debo traer a Romano a vacacionar aquí"

"¿A Romano?" México dijo, pero por dentro sintió como el odio empezaba a brotar del fondo de su alma fiestera y alegre. Claro, a Romano, siempre lo preferiste y tanto a mí como a Bélgica, Holanda, Filipinas, Cuba y los demás que nos cargara la fregada, pensó la mexicana. "No lo lleves aquí"

"¿Por qué?"

Al darse cuenta de su metida de pata, México corrigió. "Porque hay playas más bonitas como Cancún, la Riviera Maya,"

"¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa?"

"¿Eh?" La mexicana se sonrojó mucho cuando el ojiverde le dijo esas palabras. No dijo nada, sólo se metió otra vez al cuarto y luego a su cama, donde se cubrió la cara con las cobijas para ocultar la rojez de sus mejillas. Sintió como alguien le quitaba la sábana de su cara, era España, que le sonreía levemente.

"Sólo tenías que decir que no linda. Nada más"

"No es que no quiera, es que es muy temprano para andar paseando por las mañanas en la arena. Me gustan más pasear por la playa al atardecer" Mencionó México. Y para qué le comenté eso, pensó.

"Oh, ya veo. México, dices que este hotel tiene alberca ¿cierto?"

"Si, ¿Vas a ir a nadar? Yo te recomiendo que sí, el agua caliente te relaja. No más no te quedes dormido en la alberca o te ahogarás y el hotel no paga el seguro de vida, y yo tampoco lo hago-"

"¿Vienes conmigo?" España puso ojos de perrito triste y tomó sus manos.

"E-está bien, voy para allá. Espérame afuera" México apartó su vista de la del español y agarró su ropa de ayer. Se vistió, rezando para que Francia o España no la estuviesen espiando. No se molestó en hacerse sus trenzas; su cabello estaba arreglado, todo lacio pero con ese color negro ébano. Salió al cabo de unos minutos.

"Espero que no me hayas espiado idiota. ¿Y Francia y Prusia?" México agarró su celular y su toalla.

"Yo les avisaré más tarde donde estamos...No mejor les aviso de una vez." El oji verde sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Francia, pero la realidad era que ese mensaje decía otra cosa que no era un aviso común y corriente. Después, tomó la muñeca de la mexicana y la jaló hasta el elevador, y en menos de dos minutos, ya estaban en la alberca, sin nada de gente.

"Si quieres métete al agua y relájate, yo estaré revisando un correo que me mandó Venezuela sobre tratado de comercio o algo así" La chica dijo sacando su celular y poniéndose sus lentes.

"No, métete conmigo, me da miedo meterme solo a las albercas"

"España, eres, o en este caso ERAS un conquistador grande y poderoso, claro que en su tiempo, y ahora te da miedo una cosa tan simple como meterse a una maldita alberca!" México gritó con su mirada al teléfono.

"Sí México, como lo oyes"

"Aparte, fuiste un pirata ¿No? Un pirata que va en mar abierto"

"Como sea, por favor, métete al agua conmigo en este momento...o si no..." España dijo tratando de disimular la risa.

"¿O si no qué?"

España no dijo nada, simplemente miró a México. De sorpresa, Prusia y Francia agarraron a la chica de brazos y piernas. México sintió como el coraje se formaba en su garganta, pataleaba y se forcejeaba pero el trío la agarró más fuerte y se la llevaron así a la alberca. España estaba grabando todo con su celular.

"A donde me llevan hijos de la guayaba, suéltenme idiotas" México les propinaba unos buenos insultos a sus compañías, pero ellos no hicieron caso. Le hicieron cunita a la chica.

"A dormir, a dormir, a dormir Mexique" El trío se reía y cantaba una canción de cuna. Al final...ZAZ! Tiraron a México al agua. Todo el trío estaba muerto de la risa. Francia y Prusia en el borde de la alberca. España tirado en el suelo. México asomó su cabeza toda fúrica

"¡HIJOS DE PUTA! Qué suerte que no tenía mi cel en la mano porque si no, les hubiera ido muchísimo peor. Los llevaría a Guanajuato porque ahí está un museo de la Inquisición y los hubiera torturado con los peores instrumentos hasta matarlos" México gritó.

"Jajaja, gracias chicos" España dijo y Prusia y Francia regresaron a su cuarto de hotel riendo. En el camino a su habitación, los chicos chocaron sus manos y saltaban de alegría "Fue la mejor broma que hemos hecho. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido ¿No Prusse?"

"Pero por supuesto" Dicho esto, los dos se metieron a sus camas y se durmieron profundamente.

* * *

"Eres un hijo de las mil putas" México le gritó a España que fue a su silla de playa donde puso su celular.

"Oh vamos México, fue sólo una broma" Dijo el español riendo. La chica todavía tenía el coraje en la garganta y cuando se acercó España, lo tomó de su pierna y sin piedad, lo jaló a la alberca. Su cabeza no se pegó contra el suelo, afortunadamente para los dos.

"Jajjajajajajaj, para que veas y te metas a la alberca, hijo de las mil prostiputigordas"

"¿Hijo de las qué?" España gritó. Vaya, qué hice mal cuando la eduqué. Tiene un vocabulario mucho peor del de Romano, pensó. "Bueno, vamos a nadar un rato. En fin, ya estamos dentro y si nos salimos, hará frío"

"Pues ya qué, sólo no me vuelvan a meter así a la alberca"

"Como digas" El castaño respondió. México empezó a nadar con el que fue su padre alguna vez. Se divirtieron mucho jugando a las carreras y sumergiéndose bajo el agua sin llegar a los besos y todo ese rollo. Finalmente, ambos salieron y se recostaron en sus respectivas toallas de baño.

"Sabes México, creo que estas van a ser las mejores vacaciones que he pasado en toda mi vida"

"¿En serio? Estas para mí van a ser las peores" México dijo

"¿Las peores?" España se sentó sobresaltado

"Qué diga, pues no las mejores pero tampoco las peores...Bromeo, con ustedes aquí, creo que también van a ser las mejores vacaciones que he vivido" Sintió como su rostro sin pensarlo se fue acercando al del español, que le correspondió. Pero ella, al ver qué cosa estaba haciendo, se apartó y su cara se puso muy roja.

"Bueno, creo que debemos ir a despertar a Francia y a Prusia para que desayunemos ¿no lo crees?"

"Si ¿pero qué desayunaremos?"

"Los restos de lo que pescamos ayer ¿no? Es broma, eso es para comer al rato. Si es que-" El celular de México empezó a sonar como loco. "Espera un momento" dijo y tomó su celular.

"Hola buenos días, habla México"

"Muy buenos días México. Te aviso una cosa, ya ves que fuiste invitada a la boda de mi hermano."

"Si, ¿Qué necesita?"

"Sucede que es necesario que dotes a los novios de tu buen gusto"

"¿Eh? Me lo podría decir en español?"

"En pocas palabras, es necesario que vengas al salón donde será la boda para que nos des tu opinión. ¿Donde está el salón? Está a cinco minutos de tu hotel, es el primer salón que veas, el que tiene ventanas abiertas al mar"

"Ah, a sí si se entiende. Voy para allá" México colgó.

"¿Quien era?" España preguntó.

"Te digo en el cuarto del hotel. Vamos" México agarró sus cosas que estaban en la silla y se fue para su cuarto de hotel. Le dijo a España que se fuera a quedar un rato en el cuarto de Prusia y Francia. Después se vistió con un vestido largo y blanco y fue a alcanzar a los chicos. Digamos que los chicos la recibieron acostados en su cama

"Bueno chavos, acabo de recibir una llamada muy importante. Era el hermano de quien se va a casar. Dice que me quiere ver en el salón en poco tiempo, debo ir para allá"

"¿No podemos acompañarte mon ami?" Dijo Francia

"Ehhhhhhhhhh? Pues...pues...pues si quieren. Pero se están bien portados, sin andar de aquí para allá, sin coquetearle a la novia, sin andar agarrando comida y sin probar el champaña"

"No, pues, sabes qué, nos quedamos" España dijo.


End file.
